Returned Memories
by tomoe-betrayal
Summary: SasuSaku . Sasuke is back in Konoha! Not to stay but to fight for Orochimaru, who has wiped Sasuke’s memory. What will happen when he comes across his wife, Sakura while in battle? Can she get him to remember his past? One Shot.


Returned Memories

Sasuke/Sakura present.

_Sasuke/Sakura Flash back of the past._

"_Thoughts!"_

"Talking"

Summary: Sasu/Saku . Sasuke is back in Konoha! Not to stay but to fight for Orochimaru, who has wiped Sasuke's memory. What will happen when he comes across his wife, Sakura while in battle? Can she get him to remember his past? One Shot.

**Hi Everyone ! Well I hope you all like this! And Happy valentines day for a few days ago. This one shot is like a test for me to see how well I can write sad stories. So please leave a review to tell me what you think and if there is anything I need to maybe work on or change! Thank you!**

Romance/Angst.

* * *

A dark figure walked through the corridors made of stone as he was called by his master, Orochimaru. With out making a sound he opened the big wooden door to his master's room. With only but a single candle to be able to see the outline of Orochimaru's forth body. His master turned around to face the person, who's body would one day be his.

"Sasuke-Kun, come in." Orochimaru ordered while sitting down on his chair that looked like a throne. Sasuke eyed Orochimaru's body language for it had been a long time since he had disturbed Sasuke from training, not since he had told him that he will be the commander of the squad that would bring down the village that Orochimaru hated most.

Sasuke walked in and stood in front of Orochimaru, he bowed down before him saying. "You wanted to speak to me?" He looked up to see Orochimaru smirking at him.

"We have a change of plan Sasuke, We attack tonight!" Orochimaru laughed. Without a word, Sasuke left his masters room leaving Orochimaru to laugh by himself.

Sasuke once again walked through the cold corridors, when entering his room he started to pack his things for the war that will begin tonight.

* * *

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard in the dark damp corridors of Orochimaru's castle. Two medium height figures walked in the dark, as they got to the end of the hall where a lit candle was hung on the wall. You could identify the people known as Orochimaru and his loyal follower, Kabuto.

Pushing his glasses up his nose a little, he gave a quick look at his master, turning away trying not to anger him. "Are you sure it's ok for Sasuke to go back to Konoha?"

Orochimaru turned his head slightly to the side to glance at the medic ninja. "Are you thinking lowly of my techniques, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked calmly with his evil voice.

"No! Not at all, it's just what if something makes Sasuke remember his past… Your mind wiping technique will be broken on him Sir" Kabuto answered back as fast as he could, scared of Orochimaru because of the dangerous mood he was in.

"Kabuto, do you doubt me and my power?" Orochimaru glanced back at Kabuto again with his evil green eyes. The look that Orochimaru gave to Kabuto sent chills down his spine. Even after all the years of working for Orochimaru, something inside of him still hated those dangerous eyes.

"No, you're the most powerful man I know"

* * *

It was dark out and some people in the village were on their way out to eat a meal with friends and family but not her, with her silk short night dress on and a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, Sakura flicked through the channels on T.V trying to find something to watch but found nothing. Sakura turned off the T.V as she lay on the couch, thinking.

Thinking of when her husband will return to her, not knowing why he had left and she hadn't heard from him since. This was the second time that he had left to go to Orochimaru or so they believed that he had gone to Orochimaru, that was there conclusion. She placed her hand on her stomach where life once lived in her a few years ago. She thought about it for hours, like she did ever night before going to bed.

As Sakura climbed the steps to go to her room, there was a knock at her front door. Sighing she turned around and walked back down the stairs and opened the front door to find Naruto. With a smile on his face, Naruto said. "Hi Sakura-Chan, you wanna come out with me for a drink?"

"No thanks, Naruto. I'm about to go to bed." Sakura replied. Every once in a while Naruto would come over and try and invite Sakura out to town, trying to cheer her up a little as she hadn't been the same since Sasuke had left.

"Come on Sakura, Your going to bed now! But it's still early!" Naruto wined, trying to get her out of the house where she still grieves and waits on her own for Sasuke to return to her again.

"I SAID NO!" Sakura shouted at him, before slamming the door in Naruto's face. She stormed away from the door angrily. As she made it to the top of the stairs she heard a huge bang that shook the whole house.

"Baka Naruto, What the hell is he playing at now?" She muttered under her breath as she marched down the stairs again. Swinging her front door open, she shouted "WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU DOING, NARU…!" She stopped when she saw Naruto not even looking at her but staring in to the distance to his left.

Sakura popped her heard round the door to see what he was looking at in confusion. Sakura gasped as she saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from the centre of the village. She could hear shouting and screaming in the distance. "N-Naruto…What's….going on?" She asked in shock, finding it hard to get her words out because of pure fear.

Suddenly a citizen came running down the street crying "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! IT'S THE SOUND, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Sakura's heart missed a beat, she slowly turned to Naruto, who had his hands clenched in to fists, tightly with anger. He looked at her and gave her a nod of his head, telling her that he was going to go fight. Sakura gave him a nod that gestured that she was coming too. Naruto started running towards the centre of the village while shouting behind him "I'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

Sakura ran inside, quickly putting on her sandals, chuunin jacket that carried a few scrolls, her hidden leaf forehead protector and strapped her Shuriken holster around her naked thigh before quickly running out the door. While she ran all she could think of was Sasuke. Was he there fighting? Was she going to see him? What would she do? What would she say? What would he do? Would he ever come back to her?

* * *

Sasuke could hear the members of his squad being injured through his communication ear piece as he attacked Konoha ninja's that had surrounded him. With adrenaline running through his veins, it was not much work killing off 10 men within 30 seconds. He found it weird how he found his way around Konoha so easily, had he been here before? Not that he could remember, he hadn't.

"STOP!"

Sasuke turned around to a Konoha ninja, _"Have I seen this bloke before?" _

The Konoha ninja looked shocked, he looked at Sasuke from head to toe. "Sas…Sasuke?" He said with a smile on his face. Sasuke didn't have a clue what was going on and he didn't like it. Sasuke ran forward with a kunai in his hand and stabbed the unknown ninja in the heart. With blood running from his mouth, the man looked at Sasuke in the eyes, he looked sad, betrayed. " S-S-Sasuke…Sakura…h-has been… waiting for y-you!" The ninja grabbed at Sasuke's clothes for support as the blood started to fall to the ground. With tears in his eyes, he said "Life is too troublesome" Before falling to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood.

At this point, Sasuke was confused. Who was that bloke? How did that guy know his name? Who was Sakura? What was she waiting for him to do? The name Sakura rang bells in his head and when he said her name out loud, it made his heart feel warm.

"SHIKAMARU!" Sakura screamed running up to him, but stopped dead in her tracks when Sasuke turned around to face her.

She looked down to the ground with tears forming in her eyes. Sakura grabbed at her chest as she was finding it hard to breathe and something hurt inside her that Sasuke would kill one of his friends. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks, she said. "Sasuke, I've been waiting for you to come back to me" She took a few steps forward.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said angrily, watching her every move. How did he know if this was a trap or not?

Sakura faked a weak smile and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing. He couldn't remember her, he couldn't remember his wife. "It's me, Sakura!" She said, placing her hand on his cheek but it was smacked away by his hand, using the other hand to get out a kunai and held it to her throat.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. His sharingan eyes seemed to burn through her, trying to find answers.

"You don't…remember me…do you?" She choked through tears. Sakura tilted her head slightly to the side, looking in to his crimson eyes, praying that something inside of him would make him remember. What happened to him? Why didn't he remember her? Had she got the wrong person? No, she couldn't have the wrong person. He looked like the same as _her_ Sasuke that left her a few years ago.

Sasuke ran at her with a kunai in his hand but she jumped out the way in time and quickly got out her own kunai ready for his next attack. "Don't you remember the day me, you and Naruto became team 7?"She asked as she looked at him, waiting for an answer but it never came, so she took that as he didn't remember.

"Naruto was so happy when he found out I was in the same team as him and I was happy that I was in the same team as you. That day Naruto pretended to be you to get close to me. And after that you were trying to tell me something about your past but I didn't understand. I know now what you were trying to say but now the thing is, do you know what you were trying to say back then? Do you remember?" With tears streaming down her pale face, Sakura blocked Sasuke's attack and jumped back.

Sasuke was curious, one way he wanted to know and the other he didn't. It was a weird feeling and he hated it. If it was true that this pink haired woman is his wife, why doesn't he remember? Was this all just lies? He hated this feeling that he has, he just wants to kill her but… he wants to know more! He was torn between the two.

In a position to defend herself, she carried on "You and Naruto were always fighting, trying to be better than each other. You were rivals but at the same time you were best friends. It was the same as me and Ino, we were always fighting over you trying to win your heart." Sakura laughs at the thought of the old days as more tears run down her cheeks.

After having a flashback of him and a boy with blonde hair arguing over who was stealing the limelight, Sasuke became very confused and felt unsure. He had, had enough of this, but still was she telling him the truth? Maybe she was using some sort of technique to make him have flashbacks of people he had never met before?

He threw three ninja stars towards her but misses as she blocks them with her kunai. The clinging sound of the ninja stars hitting her kunai rang through his ears. What was happening to him? What the hell was going on?

Sakura wiped her tears away trying to be strong. "When you left the first time to go to Orochimaru, I tried to stop you from leaving but you wouldn't listen. You were more arrogant back then. Do you know why you left Konoha to go to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he was trying to figure this out in difficultly. "You went to Orochimaru to get power. Your older brother, Itachi killed your parents and clan and you wanted revenge." Sasuke had an image in his mind of a white and red fan. "_What does that fan mean?" _He thought. He looked at her with his sharingan to find out if she was using a technique on him that would make him have flash backs but found none.

Sasuke ran at her again with a kunai but stopped when she started to speak. "The day you proposed to me… was the best day of my life. After all those years of loving you with nothing in return, without knowing that you loved me back. I finally knew you did." Sakura was sobbing her heart out now. She just couldn't pretend to be strong. Her heart was breaking, knowing that she was wasn't getting through to him. Knowing that everything that had happened between them, the good and the bad was all lost. She was going to try one more time, just once more.

Sasuke's mind was racing! He was getting angry now because he was getting frustrated that he couldn't piece this all together.

Sakura stepped towards him, she just wanted to hold him and take in his scent. She just wanted him to remember her and the time they shared together. She stopped when he held his kunai up, ready if she attacks. She opened her mouth to say something but then thought twice. She glanced down to the floor and then back at him. "When I found out I was pregnant, you were over the moon with joy, you couldn't wait. We found out it was a boy and you came up with the name Fudo. Don't you remember me or anything that happened yet?" She asked as she shivered as he made eye contact with her with his red sharingan eyes.

Now Sasuke was even more angry and confused. He just wanted to kill her for messing up his head and to him she was just making it up as he couldn't register it in his mind, but what he couldn't understand about his conclusion was what those flashbacks he had were all about, she wasn't using any sort technique against him to make him have those random flashbacks. Sasuke did a few hands seals until his right hand glowed with blue chakra that looked like lightning. "CHIDORI!" He shouted, stating his jutsu move.

This was it, Sakura knew it. She hadn't got through to him and now he was going to kill her. The one he loved, the one he told his biggest secrets to, his wife. Sakura stood up straight ready for the attack to hit her. She wasn't going to block it, there was no point now that she knew he would never come back to her. She didn't have a purpose for living. Sakura had lost everything. Her love, her husband and her life purpose, which was to help him with his life purpose, the avenger had lost his memory and lost his life purpose with it.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Sasuke shouted and started running towards her at full speed. As he ran towards her, everything seemed to click in to place. Everything she had said seemed to mean something as he got images and flashbacks of his past.

His parents dead with Itachi standing over them, the picture of team 7 when they became genin, him walking out the Konoha gates.

flashback

_It was dark, as two cloaked men with hoods got closer to the entrance gates of Konoha. One of the men whispered something to the guard at the entrance gate. He nodded at him and opened the gate. The cloaked man who got the guard to open the gate turned around to face his companion and pulled his hood off to reveal blonde hair and blue eyes. "Welcome home, Sasuke" Naruto said coolly to his best mate. _

_Sasuke pulled his hood down to reveal his jet black hair and onyx black eyes. "Naruto" He said holding out his hand that was in a fist. Naruto did the same and they punched each others fist. It was a sign of their friendship._

End of flashback

Next flashback

_The sky was blue and the air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms as the wind blew through the trees. Sasuke and Sakura sat silently on a log in a beautiful clearing that was surrounded with cherry blossom trees. Sasuke stood up, knowing that this was the right time to do it. _

_He bent down on one knee in front of her. Sakura looked puzzled "Sasuke, What are you doing?" She asked as he fiddled around in his pocket for something. When he found what he was looking for he pulled out a small black box. Sakura blinked in shock. _

"_Sakura?" He asked to get her out of her daze that was focused on the small box he was holding up to her. She looked at him in the eyes with a questioning look on her face. "Sakura…will you marry me?" He asked, with butterflies in his stomach, he hadn't experienced that feeling of butterflies for a while. _

"_YES!" Sakura screamed in joy as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. _

End of flashback

Flashback

_Sasuke and Sakura lay in bed with Sakura in Sasuke's arms. The bed room window is open and all you can hear is the birds chirping. Sakura looked up at her husband, his black mysterious eyes looking in to her emerald green eyes. "Sakura, do you have something to tell me?" He asked in a blunt tone. _

"_er… what do you mean? I mean…how do you know?" She asked with her head tilted to the side. _

"_It's the aura you're giving off" Sasuke replied still looking in to her eyes._

"_Oh well… it's good news." Sakura left his arms and sat on top of him with her legs either side of his hips. Sasuke watched her curiously. She bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. "Sasuke…I'm pregnant" She announced with a little squeal at the end of her sentence. _

_Sasuke couldn't believe, it was the best news he had ever heard. He picked her up slightly by her hips and rolled over on top of her. "That's amazing" He said in a caring voice. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then moved down to her neck._

End of flash back

Sakura screamed as Sasuke's attack hit her heart. She looked down to his hand that was still connected to her chest with blood all over her body and face she looked up and gave him a weak smile.

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief, why didn't she block his attack? What has he done? She was telling him the truth from the start, she is his wife. Sasuke pulled his hand out of her chest and laid her down in his lap.

A tear drop of hers rolled down her cheek until it hit a spot of blood, the two mixed together making the blood watery, it trickled down the rest of her cheek. She looked up in to his eyes and said "Did you leave because…I lost the ba-baby?" Finding it hard to talk as she tried to breathe.

Flash back

_Nurses and doctors quickly gathered around Sasuke and Sakura's new born baby._

_With more and more doctors coming in by the minute, Sakura became worried._

"_What's wrong?" Sakura asked a nurse that walked by but she got no answer. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was standing at her bedside then looked back at where her baby was. Still more and more nurses running in and gathering around the baby, working fast. _

_Suddenly the nurses and doctors that were surrounded around their baby stepped back. One nurse came forward and walked up to Sakura's bedside with a sad expression on her face, looking down to the floor. "What's wrong?" Sakura repeated. The nurse then looked up making eye contact with Sakura._

"_I'm sorry but the baby…didn't make it" The nurse said with sympathy in her voice. _

_Sakura shook her head in disbelief then looked at Sasuke, who had a shocked face. He looked towards his baby on a little bed across the room from them. He stared at its lifeless body._

"_NOOO…WHERE'S MY BABY? I WANT MY BABY!" Sakura screamed and she burst out in floods of tears. Sasuke turned to her, embracing her tightly to stop her from crying. But it just made her sob harder. _

_Sasuke just wanted to walk out, feeling powerless and weak. He couldn't do anything to save his child and he can't help Sakura. Sasuke hugged her tighter but it didn't seem to help. Unable to take Sakura's screaming for her child, Sasuke removed his arms from around her and walked out the room, closing the door behind him._

_Walking down the white corridor to the unoccupied waiting room. Sasuke sat down on a brown chair, with his elbows leaning on his knees looking down to the ground. He listened to his wife's screams and cries, still able to hear her from down the hall. Sasuke covered his eyes with his hand as silent tears began to fall. _

End of flash back

Sasuke looked deep in to Sakura's eyes, seeing her life, her whole world, him. He closed his eyes unable to look at her emerald orbs that glistened with tears. "I left because I couldn't bear the thought of people like Itachi alive when our child didn't have a chance to live. I went to Orochimaru to get more power to be able to defeat Itachi." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura took a deep breath, she finally knew the truth, but she still had other things she wanted to know. "Please… come back to Konoha…Sasuke?" She asked, he could hear her pleading him in her voice. With that asked, Sasuke reached for his microphone to his communication piece and told his squad members to retreat back to the Sound Village, with no questions asked. He nodded his head at her to indicate that he would come back.

Sakura gave a weak smile before placing her hand on Sasuke's chest where his heart lay. She closed her eyes for a second before gesturing with her hand for him to come closer. He slowly bent his head down to her face. Sakura reached her head up a little. "I love you" She whispered softly in his ear before closing her eyes.

Sasuke brought his head up, looking down on his wife, he noticed her eyes were closed. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her in a panic. But got no response.

"Sakura!" He said while he repeatedly shook her to get her to wake up, but still nothing. Sasuke's whole world came crashing down when he realized that the one that he loved was dead. He only just got her back and he had lost her, knowing that he could never get her back again.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted out loud as he pulled her closer to him and embraced her tightly, rocking back and forth with her in his arms like an upset little boy hugging his teddy as his only friend in the world.

"Sakura" Sasuke heard someone whisper, he looked up and stared in to blue watery eyes for a few moments before turning away from Naruto back to his wife. Sasuke gentle lifted Sakura's lifeless body up in his arms, with her head leaning on his chest. Sasuke walked slowly past Naruto, who's feet were glued to the floor as he stared at Sakura in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

As the dark clouds covered the moon, giving no help for Sasuke to see his way through the night with Sakura still in his arms, he reached the gates to his clan's graveyard.

Sasuke stopped when he came across two grave stones that belonged to his parents, they laid next to each other in death as they did in life. Sasuke placed Sakura at the foot of his parent's graves softly. He stared at her face but looked up when he felt rain touch his skin.

As the rain got harder, his feelings of crying let lose. Sasuke fell to his hands and knees with tears running down his face. He scrunched his eyes up trying to stop the tears from falling. He felt weak, he wanted revenge to stop this feeling. Itachi took his family away and Orochimaru had taken him away from Sakura. He never got the chance to tell her what he felt for her.

"I love you too… Sakura"

* * *

**Like? Please leave a review to tell me what you think and feel about it. **

**The name 'Fudo' means TheGod of fire and wisdom. I thought the name went well, because of the uchiha fan controls the fire and as Sasuke is smart, I thought the wisdom part was great! Lol**

**Thanks to KoiSenshi for being my beta.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**cya **

**love tomoe-betrayal**

**xxx**


End file.
